fantasydriveridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan King
Ryan King, '''better known as King, is one of the '''Fantasy Drive Riders. Overview Appearance "Ryan King, resident otaku from Indio, California, at your service." King is a nineteen-year-old college student turned scientist. He is six foot one with short brown hair and green eyes, usually wearing jeans and a shirt adorned with birds under his favorite black suede jacket. He sometimes wears glasses, which he equipped with a pair of FD scanners, which, while effective, are rudimentary and outside influences can interfere with the readings King recieves, as shown with the Tower Tournament saga. His FD Driver is a Faiz-style black red and silver. Personality King is described to be highly intelligent but definitely eccentric, given the amount of time he spends working on his research on the FD Particles. In fact, he is one of the few, in fact, only, expert on the FD Particles, sans the Major and Ribbons Almark to be experts in this field as well. He pretends to be the level-headed, objective observer, much like a hard-boiled detective as Shotaro Hidari would say, but like him, King tends to be easily influenced by his feelings, with romantic feelings being his number one trigger. As he himself put it, "I'm just everyone's friend and nothing more." He feels slightly attracted to Kay, but suffers stigma from Wormmon X, Kay's Digimon Partner, as well as his sisters who feel King's feelings border on pedophilia (which may be true, as Kay is sixteen and King is almost twenty). He is particularly close with Rebecca, being relatively of the same age and sharing many of the same personality traits, but King cannot share a romantic relationship as she is currently dating Brian. King's main consort is Andrew, along with Andrew's Nobody, Wandrex. Character Biography King grew up in the California southwest in a small town about twenty miles away from Palm Springs, attending the local community college to become a video game designer. However, his life took a major left turn at Fourth and Bananas when the first FD Rip occurred. Indeed, it hasn't been really explored as to how King managed to find out about the FD Particles in the first place, although he has mentioned something called "Project Starchaser" and working with NASA to explore the phenomenon until, for reasons yet still unknown, Project Starchaser was closed abruptly by the FBI under orders from the government. The discovery of FD Particles and resulting evidence was then routinely deleted...or so it was thought. As it turned out, King managed to smuggle out a copy of all the research he had done at NASA on a flash drive, and then returned home afterward. King then spent the next few months going back to his life back home, until he discovered an electric blue Organoid sniffing around some dumpsters one day. Giving chase to the Organoid, he found what appeared to be a Shadow Fox in the middle of the desert near the local oases in the mountains in the northeast. He decided to take the Shadow Fox and made the Organoid his partner, dubbing him Raiden, and continued his research into the FD Particles on his own. When he learned of what he suspected was an FD disturbance in Empire City, King immediately rolled out with Raiden and the Shadow Fox, only to get sidetracked by an even bigger FD disturbance in Chicago. This is where he met a lot of the people who would become the Riders: Rebecca, Brian, Lonnie, Jenny, Andrew, and Charles. There was really no time for true introductions, as a mysterious marine figure appeared and magicked everyone into the Digital World. The Digital World Arc King and Raiden awoke to find themselves seperated from their allies, the Shadow Fox, and in the middle of the Digital World. Thankfully, they found a new friend in the Digimon Renamon, who would become King's partner, irking Raiden to no end. However, Raiden came to trust Renamon as they rejoined the others, helping to clear Impmon's name at Brian's behest, after hearing about a gang of mischevious Digimon wrecking a nearby town that Impmon used to roll with, King and Renamon helped deal with the group's leader Warumonzaemaon and MetalEtemon. They then returned to the DenLiner, with Owner allowing them to stay on the train as a home base when necessary. It was here that King also recieved the Garren Buckle from Wandrex. First Return Arc When they returned to the real world, courtesy of the DenLiner and Charles's D-Tector, King was attacked by an Orphnoch. King was rushed to the hospital, only to have him start terrorizing after it was apparent the Orphnoch had attacked him and sired him by stabbing his chest. Now that he was an Orphnoch, Wandrex took away the Garren Buckle and instead gave him the Faiz Gear. After being subdued by Andrew wielding the IXA Knuckle and Charles turning into the Silver Ranger. After coming around, King finally felt it prudent to tell everyone about the FD Particles and the humanity changing abilities that they have. After helping deal with some kaijin with Charles, Ross, Andrew, and Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade), King had a nightmare that night prophecying his defeat at the hands of what he described as a "blue-eyed version of Alucard" and whom he later recognized as Narutaki. However, when an FD disturbance occured somewhere in northern Montana, King suddenly found himself beset by American armed forces, damaging the Shadow Fox and forcing the group to flee to the DenLiner and bolt off the planet, arriving in Corneria. Corneria Arc After a narrow escape from the American armed forces, King and the Riders found themselves on the planet Corneria, the home base for the mercenary troop Star Fox, and also obtained an alliance with Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade), as well as Yusuke Onedeira (Kamen Rider Kuuga Decade) and Natsumi Hikari (Kamen Rider Kivala). After General Peppy gave them refuge from whomever had tipped him off, King came back with the news that the World Government had bounties on all their heads, with Brian at the top because they figured him the leader (King was second). While the rest of the Riders got their bearings, King continued on researching the Particles and repairing the Shadow Fox. It was here that King started to develop his friendship with Rebecca, but disheartened because he knew it wouldn't progress any further than that. However, they were quickly interrupted by an attack by the Valentine Brothers, but were quickly forced back in a series of events that played out like the second Hellsing OVA. Jan was defeated by Decade and Andrew as Kamen Rider Odin/Wrath, Luke was defeated by Yuusuke as Kuuga and King as Faiz, and Jan by Andrew as Den-O, Jenny's Quincy abilities, and a new arrival in the form of King's younger brother Daniel, as Kamen Rider Kabuto, allowing King to believe that the Major and his Millenium Order of the Third Reich, were chasing King and the Riders for their research on the Particles. It was also here that the term Fantasy Drive Riders was first coined, as Jan referred to King and his friends as the "Fantasy Drive Riders" in his opening speech (which was practically the same as the one he gave in Hellsing OVA 2). It was also revealed that Danny was working as a bug for the FBI, leaving King in a cold rage that didn't stop until Danny changed sides and the FBI filled them in on the situation on the World Government. Second Return Arc The shortest of the three arcs, King led the Riders and their allies to go chasing after Kay, who had invertantly used the FD Particles to warp off Corneria to return to Earth and visit her family in Texas. However, as a result, the resultant FD Activity that ensued gave way to an FD Rip after they were immediately attacked by both the American military and then the Decepticons. Thankfully, the Autobots also appeared, giving King a chance to get Kay out of harms way and back to the DenLiner before the FD Rip occurred. But they barely had time to catch their breath when the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man suddenly appeared in New York City. While King took on the Marshmallow Man with his Shadow Fox, Andrew and the rest discovered Ali-Al-Sacheez and the Innovades were behind the Marshmallow Man's summoning, and thus introduced Ribbon Almarks to the pantheon of enemies, and with the introduction of their FD Regulator/Converter, put themselves a step ahead of King in FD technology. Family Matters Arc King helped Lonnie, Jenny, and Danny defeat the MCP when the rogue program tried to de-rezz the trio and put the DenLiner on God's Tracks, but celebrations were quickly interrupted when Rebecca was possessed by an X-Chara and disappeared. However, it was revealed that an OC jointly created by Rebecca and Alicia, Lucifer, had appeared to take control of Rebecca. King, Ross, Jenny, and Andrew helped to defeat Lucifer, forcing him to retreat and forced the X-Chara's control of Rebecca's body back to her. However, celebrations were cut short when Kay was discovered to have overdosed on her power suppressants. There was a sudden rush to keep Kay alive, King mainly taking charge as he apparently was the only FD Rider to know CPR. King and Lonnie took a portal created by Rebecca, after she had fused with her X-Chara, to what King came to realize was his hometown, and thankfully King and Lonnie's efforts managed to save Kay. As Kay recovered, King eventually met two girls who had the powers of Kamen Rider Zeronos and Kamen Rider Delta, and were revealed to be King's two sisters, Sarah and Regan, both of whom were hired agents of the FBI to track King, although really they were just using their status to travel the world. Third Return Arc King was unofficially elected leader of the FD Riders, and it wouldn't be long before King's abilites would be tested, as an unknown entity contacted them via email sent from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. As it turned out, the Tower of Lost Souls, which had appeared from an FD Rip that Kay had caused during her IT trip home. FD-Verse Arc FD Particle-based Abilities King has a number of abilities granted him by the FD Particles in his body. Kamen Rider-based Abilities Originally, King was Kamen Rider Garren, same as his OC self-insert, Hurricane's Quill, at least until he was sired by an Orphnoch in Tokyo during the First Return Arc. At that point, Wandrex revoked King's Garren status and instead replaced it with the Faiz Gear. King has remained Faiz ever since, although there have been a couple of times on occasion where used his Orphnoch form, which ironically is the Lion Orphnoch, the commander of the Riotroopers in the Kamen Rider 555 movie. He even uses the mundane purposes of his Faiz Gear, like using the Faiz Shot to take pictures of likely opponents in the Third Return arc. Other Abilities King, having played a lot of flight simulators, is a born pilot, particularly with Zoids, and even knows how to repair his Zoid in case it gets damaged, like it did at the end of the First Return arc. As such, he even equipped the Shadow Fox with a pair of Attack Boosters to aid in the Shadow Fox's speed and acceleration and adding a bit more force to his Strike Laser Claw system. When he uses the Shadow Fox, he relies on his Organoid, Raiden, as his co-pilot and second set of eyes. King also is the Rider's foremost expert in FD Particles and resident inventor. He suspects the FD Particles somehow augmented his already high IQ (it was rated at 134 according to pre-FD tests), allowing him access to a number of skills in certain areas of expertise, particularly biology, electronics, computer science, elementary and quantum physics, chemistry, and so on. All in all, his current IQ as it is now is rated to be in the vicinity of 160. King's most famous invention as of right now is the FD Driver, a variation of the FD Regulator/Converter originally designed by Ribbons Almark and in use by the Innovades. What made it different, however, is that King's FD Driver was powered by a card system that borrows somewhat from Kamen Rider Decade. However, it was revealed at the start of the Tower Tournament arc that someone had stolen his designs on both the card system and the FD Driver and was using it for his own means. He also customized his FD Driver with a mini-computer connected with his glasses. Zoidian + Vampire Hurricane's Quill, the fanfiction author behind King and the Fantasy Drive Riders, has suggested that he will start a test fic involving a Fantasy Drive Rider-esque plot line that takes place after the FD-Verse Arc. In this fanfic, which is tentatively named Zoidian + Vampire, King appears in a redux of Rosario + Vampire, playing as Tsukune Aono. In this fic, King appears as an Ancient Zoidian agent of the Fantasy Drive Riders who finds himself lost in an FD-Verse tied to Yokai Academy, where he meets Moka Akashiya and decides to attend the school while using it as a cover to conduct research on the FD Particles as well as hide a deck of cards tied to the abilities of Kamen Rider Decade wanted by Ozymandias, as they are a threat to peace. He uses these cards with his FD Driver to fight off monsters, and in some cases, when they evolve into Chimerae, summons his Organoid partner Raiden to take him to his hidden Liger Zero to defeat them, all the while meeting the rest of Tsukune's harem as they appear and getting involved in the affairs of the Fantasy Drive Riders. In this fic, King does not use the Faiz Gear at all, as he is no longer an Orphnoch, but instead as an Ancient Zoidian, with his power being the ability to activate ghost-like abilities, to pass through walls and turn invisibility, mainly. When he must fight, as he has no access to a Chosen Rider Tech (like the Faiz Gear he uses in the main series), uses his FD Driver to copy the DecaDriver and has the abilities of Kamen Rider Decade, including all KamenRide, FormRide, AttackRide, FinalFormRide, and FinalAttackRide cards as part of the FD cards that were created to use them. When he doesn't have access to the Decade cards, he relies on a Kamen Rider Blade deck. In this fic, King's siblings also undergo changes. Sarah wields a Kamen Rider Ryuki deck and Regan has a Kamen Rider Agito deck. Danny does not have his Keyblader or wizard powers in Zoidian + Vampire, but retains the powers of Kamen Rider Kabuto.